Chapter 20
Haunted Mansion Note: This is an optional chapter, it's not required to complete the story. After being declared innocent Zael makes his way to Ariela's Tavern. When he gets there he sees Horace on the Arganan Bridge. There Horace explains to Zael how he was imprisoned in the first place. He was caught infiltrating a mansion to rescue his wife. Zael decides to help him find her. Zael and the others prepare to enter the Haunted Mansion. The door was closed but Horace was able to open it. After they enter the door closes behind them. While investigating, Zael notices that the candelabrum starts to move, and jumps just before it falls over Yurick, saving him. Dagran gives the signal to prepare to enter a door, but as he leans on the wall, some strange glass appears and abducts him. Zael starts to scream, but Lowell calms him saying that Dagran won't fall so easily. They open the door and bats come out scaring Yurick. They enter the room looking for Dagran, but they just find some scratches on the floor. While investigating them a black Skeleton appears from a mirror and takes Lowell. Zael looks for answers in the mirror but suddenly another skeleton appears behind Zael, but they take it down easily. They enter a hallway and have a brieft conversation in which Yurick gets more scared as Horace tells him that they are in a "Man-eating" mansion. Zael keeps calm and tells him to focus on finding Dagran and Lowell so they can go, but another group of bats enter the hallway by breaking a window. Yurick enters in despair and a black fog is formed around him and takes him too. Zael and Horace enter another room, this time a dormitory, with another strange mirror on it, inmediately another group of Skeletons enter the room. They overpower Horace and the black Skeleton appears again to take him, leaving Zael alone. Zael opens a door to the next hallway. As soon as he enters it a sword in the wall goes flying towards him, but he manages to dodge it just in time. As he walks down the hallway a door opens on its own. Zael enters through it and finds himself in a cementery with six coffins in it, As Zael opens the coffins he finds his friends. Inside one of the coffins Zael finds a pair of glasses. Horace indentifies them as belonging to Meredith. Zael tells them to return to the mansion, but just when they are in front of the door a Terracor appears from the ground. They defeat it easily and return to the mansion, where Zael sees the ghost of a child who guides them to a room where they find a bookshelf. They hear some groans coming from behind it, but they need a key to move it. They take another door which takes them to the mansion's backyard, where another Terracor is waiting for them. This time there's an Undead sorcerer and an archer to support him. After defeating it, they return to inside the mansion, where Zael is attacked by another group of bats. They go through another door, which takes them back to the Hall. Zael finds the key they were looking for under the wreckage of the candelabrum. As he picks up the key the decorative armors form the walls come to life and surround him. After the fight they return to the room with the bookshelf, but Zael isn't able to open it. Horace manages to open it, just to find Meredith trapped by some kind of magic chains. When Zael tries to help him free her Nebirous appears before him. After the tough fight Horace jumps with joy for saving Meredith. So with the mission accomplished they leave the mansion once and for all. Trivia *This chapter is based on fellow Nintendo game Luigi's Mansion. Previous Next Category:Story